ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Stark (Earth-199999)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, or famously and simply known as Tony Stark, is a character that appears in the Iron Man Trilogy films and in The Avengers movie. He is portrayed by actor Robert Downey, Jr., and is based on the character of the same name in the comics. He is a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist and is well known as the hero Iron Man, also for creating his many different Iron Man suits. He also owns Stark Industries and is it's CEO, lives in his house in Malibu, and is one of the founding and lead member of The Avengers. He is also in a relationship with Head-Chief of Stark Industries, and now current girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Appearance Tony is a middle-aged man of average height. He is an American, has caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly kept in a rough-edged manner on some occasions, most especially when he works. He is very well groomed when it comes to special occasions, and he usually wears either very formal or simple clothing in a way that matches his wealth. Tony has a mustache that runs all the way down to his cheeks, then straight to his chin making an enclosed form, with a small goatee as well on his upper chin. In the films, Tony has been seen wearing many types of clothing. One as such can be his famous Black Sabbath shirt, which is a black shirt with the name of the famous old band called the Black Sabbath, which is a band in the Real World. Other clothing he wore, was a black tuxedo, a white tuxedo, and other simple shirts. Special Suit In Iron Man 3, Tony makes a special type of shirt to go with the all the new suits that he has created. It is presumed to be made out of drifit, and other strong materials, as it could withstand heat and blasts and was very durable as seen in the movie. This shirt, was mainly colored dark blue, with grey on the sleeves and the collar portion of the shirt. As seen in the film, it was thin enough to allow the light of his Vibraniun Arc Reactor to pass through, allowing it to be connected to his armor more easily. So far, this clothing has been the signature clothing for Tony, and has been the best one yet seen as far as the films goes. Personality While initially a carefree playboy, throughout the series, Tony's personality changes through the actions of Iron Man, becoming a more serious and caring character, though remaining charismatic. Tony has a problem when being handed "things". As seen in the films, whenever he is being handed something, he asks to have the item placed somewhere or handed to a trusted person, as he does not like being handed things. He is also a *vegetarian, and loves to drink Wheatgrass or Cucumber Juice every morning as seen in the first two Iron Man films. * * this is debatable since he is seen eating schwarma in the second after credits scene of The Avengers. Powers & Abilities Without Armor Tony has very high-level intellect. He attended MIT and graduated summa cum laude (with the highest honors) at age 17. During his undergraduate education he worked on robotics and developped the clumsy armed robot seen in his garage throughout the films, and won a robotics competition at MIT with it. He knows almost everything when it comes to science and technology. He is a professional engineer, and can create, fix or tinker with any kind of mechanical device. As Iron Man As the armored super-hero, Iron Man, Tony gains a lot of abilities while wearing the armor, all of which have a wide range and variety for any situation he is present in. * Super Strength: When using his Iron Man suits, Tony gains incredible amount of power. Able to lift up cars, heavy objects and debris, as well as destroy a lot of things. * Super Speed: Tony can fly at very extreme speeds. With the highest known recorded speed being over the excess of Mach 5, using the Mark 40. * Flight: Tony has his proprietory repulsors on his hand gauntlets, his boots and occasionally other parts of his armor, which allows him to achieve flight and venture to any place he desires, including higher parts of the atmosphere. * Heavy Firepower: When in his armor, Tony has access to a variety of weapons and other firepower that he can use at his own will. Equipment Tony has a wide range and variety of equipment, especially with technology, in which he holds and creates the most advanced technological weapons and devices available on earth from his own multi-billion dollar company, Stark Industries. Iron Man Suits * Mark I * Mark II * Mark III * Mark IV * Mark V * Mark VI * Mark VII * Mark VIII * Mark IX * Mark X * Mark XI * Mark XII * Mark XIII * Mark XIV * Mark 15 * Mark 16 * Mark 17 * Mark 18 * Mark 19 * Mark 20 * Mark 21 * Mark 22 * Mark 23 * Mark 24 * Mark 25 * Mark 26 * Mark 27 * Mark 28 * Mark 29 * Mark 30 * Mark 31 * Mark 32 * Mark 33 * Mark 34 * Mark 35 * Mark 36 * Mark 37 * Mark 38 * Mark 39 * Mark 40 * Mark 41 * Mark 42 Weapons Section In Progress. Personal Life As a billionaire and a playboy, Tony has a very high profile regarding his personal life. Tony owns fourteen cars, most of which are sports and old fashioned types. He also has two unnamed bikes, and also lives in his large mansion in Malibu, California, which is commonly referred to as the Malibu Mansion. Tony owns a company called Stark Industries, directly inherited from his father. Occupation Tony has several occupations as well in his life. His main one is being the super-hero known as Iron Man. Other than saving the world from crimes and evil, Tony has a very famous and well known occupation as his normal self. Tony is famous for his industrial work, and as an Industrial Business man and Entrepreneur. * Iron Man: As Iron Man, Tony is known as a famous and powerful super-hero. * Industrial Businessman & Entrepreneur: Tony's main occupation is being an industrial business man and entrepreneur. * Weapons Supplier: Tony was formerly the main weapons supplier to the United States Military. He would supply them with powerful weapons and advanced technology. An example of which was the Jericho Missile. Cars Owned Tony owns 15 cars and two unnamed bikes. Most of Tony cars are Audi models, implying that Audi was his favorite car brand. Below are the list of cars Tony owns over the course of the film franchise. * Audi R8 (2008) * Saleen S7 * Tesla Roadster * Ford Flathead Roadster (1932) * Shelby Cobra (1967) * Audi R8 Spyder * Rolls Royce Phantom * Ghia Cadillac (1953) * Mercury Coupe (1949) * Wolf WR Ford Replica (1978) * Acura NSX * White Audi R8 e-tron * Red Audi R8 e-tron * Bugatti Veyron SS Stark Industries Tony owns the multi-billion dollar company, inherited directly from his father. Tony is the CEO of his company and heads everything the company does. He creates designs for the products of the company and is the president of the board. Below lists all of the products Tony designed and created for Stark Industries. * Products Designed and Created: ** Jericho Missile ** Beretta 92FS ** INOX ** Stark Medical Scanner Relationships Tony has a vast amount of relationships with a lot of people. Ranging to all those closest to him, such as his family and friends up to the famous celebrities in the world. All of Tony's important and known relationships are listed below. * James Rhodes: Rhodey is Tony's best friend. * Pepper Potts: Pepper was formerly Tony's assistant until they started a relationship. Tony found a love for Pepper, since she was one of the few people in his life. Over the course of the film franchise, the relationship between Tony and Pepper grew but were sometimes strained because of some of the actions Tony did being Iron Man. In Iron Man 3, Pepper finally becomes Tony's girlfriend and she moves in with Tony in his house. * Howard Stark: Tony's relationship with his father was cold and strained. Tony did not talk much with his father, as he was busy and always working. Howard was presumed to have never spent anytime with his son and always made sure that Tony stayed away from his work. Tony would describe his father as "cold and calculating" and that he never said he loved him, and he never said he cared about him. * Maria Stark: Maria is Tony's mother. It is assumed that she was the only one close to him and cared for Tony as Tony referenced nonegative comments regarding his mother. * Obadiah Stane:Tony's friend until Tony stopped making weapons.In the end he took the Mark I and upgraded it to Iron Monger.In the end he is killed in the big Arc Reactor that Pepper Pots overloaded. * Aldrich Killian: * Maya Hansen: Tony had only met Maya during the Science Conference in Switzerland, and he already grew a relationship with her. The two quickly liked each other, after Maya showed Tony her research. Tony had sex with her overnight after the New Years Eve of 1999. * Ivan Vanko: History Origin Anthony "Tony" Stark, was born in 1970, to Howard and Maria Stark. As his father was the founder of Stark Industries, the main weapons supplier to the United States Military, Tony was the sole heir to the legacy of the company. When he was four years old, Tony built his first Circuit Board. Three years later, when he was seven, he built his very first engine. Years after, when he was seventeen, Tony graduated at MIT at the top of his class. Tony is an engineering prodigy. His relationship with his father was strained and estranged. In 1991, Tony's parents die in a car crash, and his father's partner, Obadiah Stane takes control of Stark Industries. At the age of 21, Tony returns to inherit his father's company, and becomes both famous for his professional life, and infamous for his partying, alcoholic, and playboy-like personal life. New Years Eve of 1999 In December 31, 1999, Tony attends a Science Conference in Bern, Switzerland, in which he meets a scientist paramour named Maya Hansen, and quickly develops a relationship with her. After the conference, he also meets Chinese Physicist, Ho Yinsen along with a Cardiologist named Dr. Wu. When Tony arrives in the Hotel Lobby with Maya, he meets a crippled scientist named Aldrich Killian, who invited Tony to join his "Privately Funded Think Tank" called A.I.M.. Tony ignores the offer, instead enjoying his New Year and spending it with Maya, humiliating Killian. Iron Man (film) 'The Ambush' Somewhere within a deserted place in Afghanistan, three Military convoys are headed back to their base. One of the trucks carry the famous billionaire and industrialist, Tony Stark. Within his truck, Tony tries to talk to the other soldiers to try and break the silence. '36 Hours Earlier' Thirty-six hours later, a presentation about Tony plays on-screen to wide audience of celebrities. Meanwhile, Tony plays in a Casino while he misses out his awarding ceremony. As Rhodey presents Tony's award, he does not show up. Obadiah Stane then takes his place and gives a speech. He ends with, "You know the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working. After Tony can be seen throwing the dice as he scores another win in his game. 'Wounded and Captured' In 2008, Stark is captured by a terrorist group named the Ten Rings. Shrapnel from a bomb is embedded in his heart. The only thing keeping him alive is a car battery attached to a electromagnet. Incarcerated, Tony learns that many of his weapons are somehow in the hands of these terrorists and that they want him to provide them with the devastating "Jericho" missile. In captivity with fellow scientist Ho Yinsen, Tony conspires to escape. Using parts from the Jericho, he creates an Arc Reactor to power his heart, and something even bigger - a metal weaponized suit. Yinsen sacrifices himself to buy Tony time, but Yinsen makes Tony promise to do something with his life that will help mankind. Tony eventually escapes and perfects his suit, calling it the "Iron Man" armor. 'In Captivity' Section in progress. 'Building the Mark I Armor' Section in progress. 'Escaping From Captivity' Having less than 24 hours to build the Jericho Missile, Tony wastes no time trying to finish building his powerful Mark I Iron Man Armor. Together with the help of Ho Yinsen, Tony works overnight building the armor's metal platings and systems. Starting with the armor's face mask, and ending with the attachment of the body armor and systems. Iron Man 2 'The Stark Expo Opening' Months after Tony reveals that he is Iron Man, he is now known as a famous super-hero who has promoted world peace around the world and saved countless lives. Tony continues his father's legacy by creating the Stark Expo, in honor of his father and worked to finish it. Tony finds out that Palladium, the element in the reactor in his chest, is killing him. Believing he doesn't have much time to live, Tony starts to have self-destructive behavior. 'Attending the Court Meeting' Tony attends a court meeting with the Goverment in DC Washington regarding the ownership of his powerful Iron Man Armor. Before The Avengers After the incident at the Stark Expo, Tony immediately decides to close it, realizing that it was just a waste of time, and that he needed to focus more on other important matters such as managing his company, in which he resumed his position as CEO. A few weeks later, he works on various projects such as improving the Mark VI's capabilities, by adding more weapons to it and heavily modifying the armor to have the ability to go on sub-aqueous journeys. Not long after, he begins to work on the next version of his Iron Man armor, in which he directs his attention to a suit with more firepower, which leads to the creation of the Mark VII. An armor equipped with a variety of deadly weapons, such as Heat-Seeking Missiles, Air-to-Air Missiles and Ground-to-Ground Missiles, as well as a perfected Laser Weapon, based on the Mark VI's older "Turn and Burn" Laser Weapon, which can fire a concentrated laser beam at a target, but drains more power from the suit's Arc Reactor. Although it's near completion, the Mark VII was still in it's prototype stage. It was still awaiting more upgrades, such as the "Spinning Rims", and had not yet been tested. along with its unique deployment system that Tony developed himself. While working on the Mark VII, Tony also planned to replace the energy used by the Stark Tower with "clean" Vibranium energy that he used, incorporate it into an Arc Reactor, and connect it to the building's electrical circuits, for it to be able to run on clean, reliable energy. The Avengers (film) Tony builds the Stark Tower and joins the Avengers in defending the world from Loki and the Chitauri army. He briefly battles Thor using the Mark VI and defends the Helicarrier from an attack by Loki and his minions. Tony saves the Helicarrier by restarting one of its engines, but the Mark VI is badly damaged in the process. After Phil Coulson is killed by Loki, Tony becomes determined to save the world and Phil finally earns his respect. Realizing Loki will launch his attack from Stark Tower, Tony travels there and confronts Loki, swearing that if they can't save the world, the Avengers will avenge it. As the Mark VI is too badly damaged to do much battle, Tony dons the new Mark VII which is incomplete. Tony does battle with the Chitauri army and is able to help hold them off, but more keep coming through a wormhole Loki creates with the Tesseract. Nick Fury's desperate superiors launch a nuclear missile at Manhattan in a desperate attempt to stop the invasion. Seizing the chance to both stop the invasion and save Manhattan, Tony flies the nuclear missile through the wormhole and into the Chitauri flagship, destroying it and disabling the forces on Earth. The Mark VII runs out of power and falls through the closing wormhole to Earth, but Tony is saved by the Hulk. Tony later repairs Stark Tower with Pepper and builds rooms for the rest of the Avengers. Before Iron Man 3 'Panic Attacks' After the events of The Avengers, Tony starts to have panic attacks and no longer believes that the world is safe, now knowing there are Gods and Aliens out there, and that threat is imminent. 'Creating the Iron Legion' In response to this, he builds more Iron Man suits to help in every kind of situation, in case another invasion on earth ensues. This causes friction with his now girlfriend, and current Head-Chief of Stark Industries. Iron Man 3 'Recalling the Past' Tony narrates about his story and explains how his personal life was destroyed. In the background the Mark VII, Mark VI and Mark V slowly explode one by one and Tony starts by recalling an event that happened way back in Berlin, Switzerland 1999. In a flashback in the New Year's Eve of 1999, Tony attends a Science Conference in Berlin Switzerland and spends his New Year there. He books himself with his bodyguard Happy Hogan, in a hotel and later on meets a scientist paramour named Maya Hansen during the conference, whom he quickly develops a relationship with. After the conference, he goes with Maya through the crowd together with his bodyguard, Happy Hogan as the people celebrate the incoming New Year. Happy tells him that it was only half an hour before New Year as Tony talks with Maya regarding the conference and her research. While passing by to go the hotel, he meets up with Physicist Ho Yinsen and Cardiologist Dr. Wu. The two are honored to meet him, and Tony introduces himself to them while joking around. Yinsen tries to ask Tony if he could spend some time helping them with their research, but Tony holds the offer and ignores it after. When he leaves with Maya, Yinsen asks Tony if they could do it another time but Tony doesn't reply, and continues to go through the crowd into the hotel. Upon arriving in the hotel lobby, he meets crippled scientist Aldrich Killian, who works for a privately funded think-tank called Advanced Idea Mechanics or A.I.M. for short, and is it's CEO and founder. Aldrich introduces himself to them as Tony and Maya enter the elevator. Aldrich is able to make the cut to the elevator despite it being nearly full, and Happy asks him where he would like to go. Aldrich replies to him with the "Ground Floor". After, he tries to offer Tony a job in his think-tank and gives both Tony and Maya his contact cards. When Tony reaches his floor, he tells the others to go and then tells Aldrich that he's heard of his think-tank and is interested. He tells Aldrcih to meet him up on the roof later on, and Aldrich agrees. Tony leaves the elevator and goes to his room. When there, he spends time with Maya and looks at her research. Happy then touches a sample plant injected with Extremis and breaks off some off the plants leaves. Maya immediately tells him to stop touching it and Tony tells Happy not to touch it as well. Happy questions why, and Maya just answers that she doesn't like it, and Tony agrees. When they go into the bedroom, Maya tells Tony about her research. Tony is amazed at what she's created, - "A biological virus called Extremis, which hacks the brain's DNA center and is able to recode it. Allowing regrowth of limbs, increased strength and instant healing of any living organism." Tony, who is amazed by Maya's Research, tells her that she's "The best woman he's ever met. In Switzerland." Maya is surprised, and then agrees to Tony when he said that she was the best woman in Switzerland. Maya then takes off Tony's glasses and wears it herself. Tony laughs and looks at her, and the two share a kiss. With Happy closing the room door, Maya's sample plant suddenly explodes and after, Maya explains to Tony that, the resulting explosion was a glitch in her work. Tony is surprised with the effect and asks here of she's tried using an incentive to her Extremis, to which Maya questions what Tony just said. Happy, unbeknownst to him that it was simply a glitch, runs to Tony and jumps on him. Protecting Tony, as he thought that there was bomb or an attack from the explosion. Tony reassures Happy that it was nothing and tells Happy to get off of him. Happy asks what just happened, and Maya tells him that it was just a glitch from her work. Happy helps Tony up and then the fireworks start exploding, with everybody celebrating New Year outside. The three then greet each other Happy New Year and Happy leaves the room saying Goodnight to Tony. Tony and Maya then spend the rest of their time in the room, and later have sex over night. In the morning, Tony writes down the formula for an incentive on a piece of card taken from the conference, and leaves it on his table. He then leaves Maya in the room without saying any goodbye. 'The Present and Iron Man' Thirteen years later Tony has long forgotten the events in Switzerland, and now lives with his girlfriend Pepper Potts, who has moved in into his house in Malibu, California. In the present Tony works in his workshop as he plants 47 Microchips into his arm, that will attach to his nervous system. He is about to test the newly built Mark 42 and it's new prehensile technology. Tony asks Dummy how he got a hat with "Dunce" written on it, on him, in which Tony was the one who placed it there. He later karate chops a wooden stand then tells Dummy to clean up the blood on his floor mat and handle it. He builds many more suits to fit the various situations that he feels might arise, with his latest suit being the Mark 42. He experiences panic attacks stemming from what he has learned is out there. This and his obsession with being Iron Man strain his relationship with Pepper. 'A Severe Anxiety Attack' He is contacted by Happy who is taking his job as the new Head of Security for Stark Industries too seriously. Tony is jealous when he learns that Pepper is meeting with Aldrich Killian. He meets with Rhodey, who he has built a new suit, the Iron Patriot, for. Tony panics and flees in the Mark VII after New York is brought up. After Happy is badly injured in an apparent attack by "The Mandarin," Tony issues a threat to "the Mandarin" and gives him his address to try to draw him out. 'The Mandarin Strikes' After a fight with Pepper about leaving and having Maya Hansen shows up, Tony's house comes under attack by three helicopters sent by "the Mandarin." Tony helps Pepper escape then dons the Mark 42 to try to save his house. Though Tony manages to take out two helicopters, the Mark 42's status as a prototype that was just being brought online limits his abilities and his house and first seven armors are destroyed as he is sent to the bottom of the ocean and believed dead. Tony survives and flies to Rose Hill, Tennessee which he had earlier determined was the location of an explosion similar to the one that nearly killed Happy. The Mark 42 runs out of power. After leaving a message for Pepper, Tony makes his way to a workshop to recharge the suit and befriends Harley Keener. 'Finding the Mandarin' With Harley's help, Tony starts repairing the suit and investigates the explosion, coming under attack by Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, who are enhanced by Extremis. Tony manages to kill Brandt and disable Savin even without his armor and heads off to locate "the Mandarin" with the help of a file given to him by the mother of the man who exploded. Realizing that A.I.M. is behind this, Tony calls Rhodey to get his log-in to the military and hacks into the organization to learn about Extremis. Harley and J.A.R.V.I.S. locate "the Mandarin" in Miami, but Tony panics when he learns that the armor might not be ready for him in the time limit he set. Following advice by Harley, Tony builds makeshift weapons and makes his way into "the Mandarin's" home. The weapons are Ornament Bombs, Nail Gun, Electric glove, Tazor, and a Grappling Hook. Where he learns that "the Mandarin" is actually an actor named Trevor Slattery hired by Killian to create a cover for the explosions that his Extremis Soldiers create when their bodies reject Extremis. Tony is captured by Savin and taken to Killian who reveals he has captured Pepper and injected her with Extremis to force Tony to help him perfect it. Tony is able to convince Maya to turn on Killian, but he simply kills her rather than release Tony. While being guarded, Tony's borrowed watch goes off and he tries to summon the Mark 42 and gets frustrated when it doesn't come. Finally, the right arm and left leg arrive and Tony is able to use its repulsors and guns from the guards to fight his way free before the rest of the armor arrives. Discovering Savin heading off in Iron Patriot, Tony tries to follow but discovers that the armor isn't charged enough. Meeting up with Rhodey, he helps take out two guards and confronts Slattery about where Pepper is. 'Rescuing Air Force One' Slattery reveals what he knows including that the Vice President is involved somehow and where Killian's base is. As they have no way to get there, Tony and Rhodey take Slattery's speedboat and Tony calls the Vice President to warn him he may be in danger. Realizing from the Vice President's comment that Iron Patriot is with the President that the President is in danger, Tony charges the Mark 42 to 92% and then dispatches it, controlled by remote, to try to save the President. Savin manages to destroy Air Force One and send the President to Killian in the Iron Patriot armor, but Tony kills Savin and saves thirteen people from falling to their deaths before the Mark 42 is broken into its component pieces by getting hit by a truck. Arriving at the location Slattery gave them, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the "House Party Protocol"' and infiltrates the base with a nervous Rhodey who doesn't like the idea of Tony with a gun without armor. 'The Battle At The Oil Rig' The two end up pinned down, but the rest of Tony's Iron Man armors, now the Iron Legion arrive to help, taking on the Extremis Soldiers. Donning an armor, Tony goes to rescue Pepper while Rhodey heads off to rescue the President. Tony battles Killian in several armors, but each is destroyed and Pepper apparently falls to her death. Finally, the repaired Mark 42 arrives and Tony tries to put it on, but fails as it falls to pieces after hitting a pole. Desperate, Tony puts the armor on Killian and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to cause it to self-destruct, apparently killing Killian while Tony escapes to the ground. Killian survives the blast and attacks, but Tony is saved by Pepper who survived due to her Extremis powers. The Mark IX arrives and attacks Pepper due to her Extremis powers and Tony fails to stop the attack as he lost his earpiece, however, Pepper destroys the suit's arc reactor, disabling it to Tony's shock. 'New Beginnings' As Tony watches, Pepper kills Killian with pieces from the suit. Tony promises to help deal with Pepper's Extremis and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to self-destruct the surviving Iron Man suits as a sign of his devotion to Pepper. Tony is able to stabilize Pepper's Extremis and as part of the new life he is building, undergoes surgery to have the shrapnel removed from his chest and as thanks to Harley, upgrades his workshop to match his own. Afterwards, Tony pitches his now-obsolete arc reactor into the ocean, but muses that he will always be Iron Man even without the suits. 'Ending the Story' Later, Tony tells the story to Bruce Banner, but he falls asleep at the beginning of the story. The Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony is set again to appear in the second installment of The Avengers. Quotes Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII In Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII, Tony appears as an interactive character that portrays and narrates the events that occured before and during each film in the Iron Man Franchise of the Marvel Cinematics Universe. He first appears to make a log on how his Iron Man Armor was created. Tony begins with the Mark I. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Tony appears in this game as the main character, in which he uses the armors the player has to play. Tony plays a role in narrating the story as the game progresses, while the player advances to the harder parts of the game. He helps the player get through missions and levels while giving them rewards and objectives as the story goes on. Notes * Robert Downey Jr. played the character's role throughout the whole franchise, including The Avengers. * Tony Stark is based on the character of the same name in the comics, which is set in the Mainstream Marvel Universe, also known as Earth-616. Trivia * Tony Stark is the first character to take place in the Marvel Cinematics Universe. Gallery Iron Man Photo(696).jpg| RhodeyPepperTonyStane-IM.jpg| TonyJets-IM.jpg| TonyGetsAward-IM.jpg Tumblr l1iotoYo541qbn8c7.jpg TonyBuildingMarkI-IM.jpg TonyFittedForSuit-IM.jpg ShowMeYourChest-IM.jpg StarkTonyStark-IM.jpg TonyInterviewed-IM.jpg TonyLateForFlight-IM.jpg iron-man-tony-stark-arc-reactor.jpg TonyFixingHotrod-IM.jpg TonyContemplative-IM.jpg Tony Stark.jpg Tony Stark in IM.jpg FirstThrusterTest-IM.jpg TonyTweakingMarkIII-IM.jpg TonyTestingThruster-IM.jpg MarkIIIinflight-IM.jpg IronManFlight-IM.jpg IronManBogey-IM.jpg TonyRhodey-IM.jpg IronManPlayingWithIronMonger-IM.jpg NoWorriesICaughtIt-IM.jpg TonyMarkIIIBeatUp-IM.jpg PepperTonyTouchup-IM.jpg MarkIarmor-IM.jpg|Mark I armor MarkII-IM.jpg|Mark II armor MarkIII1.jpg|Mark III armor MarkIIIkneel-IM.jpg MarkIII3.jpg Iron Man 2 Tony-Stark.jpg Tony Stark In Racing Suit I Guess.jpg Tony Stark By Iron.jpg Tony- I am Ready!.jpg Tony Stark Film 2.jpg The Avengers tony-stark-2p.jpg| Iron Man 3 Photo(134).jpeg Photo(136).jpg Photo(137).jpg Robert-Downey-Jr-Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-3-Marvel-Disney.jpg tony-ironman3.jpg Tony Stark In IM 3 Screenshot.jpg External Links & References Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Manufacturer Category:Industrialist Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Former Stark Industries CEO Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Billionaires Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stark Industries Staff Members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Protagonists Category:Iron Man 2 Protagonists Category:Iron Man 3 Protagonists Category:The Avengers Movie Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Pages Under Development Category:The Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters